1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to protection members, liquid supply unit sets, and the like.
2. Related Art
In an inkjet printer, which is an exemplary liquid ejection apparatus, printing media such as printing paper is printed onto by discharging ink, which is exemplary liquid, onto the printing media from a print head. Inkjet printers are known to which ink is supplied from ink cartridges, which are exemplary liquid supply units. Ordinarily, an ink cartridge includes a liquid containing portion adapted to contain ink, and a liquid supply portion adapted to supply the ink in the liquid containing portion to the inkjet printer. Hitherto, an ink cartridge is known to which, before being attached to the inkjet printer, a protection member (cap) for sealing the liquid supply portion is attached (e.g., see JP-A-8-112915).
With the protection member described in JP-A-8-112915 mentioned above, leakage of the ink from the liquid supply portion can be suppressed. Meanwhile, some kinds of ink cartridges have an electrical circuit provided with a terminal portion adapted to be electrically connected to a control circuit of an inkjet printer. For an ink cartridge having such an electrical circuit, there are cases where an electrical test is conducted on the electrical circuit by sending and receiving various electrical signals to and from the electrical circuit via the terminal portion. In the case where the protection member described in JP-A-8-112915 is applied to an ink cartridge having this terminal portion, if the terminal portion is hidden by the protection member, the electrical test cannot be conducted in a state where the protection member is attached to the ink cartridge in some cases. This problem is not considered regarding the protection member described in JP-A-8-112915. Thus, there is room for further improvement in the known protection member.